Brother
by Kazusaki Kuga
Summary: Selama belasan tahun hidupnya, Yurio belum pernah bertemu sang kakak. Begitu bertatap muka, Yurio langsung tidak menyukai kakaknya itu.
1. Chapter 1

**Yuri! on Ice © Kubo Mitsurou**

 **Entah judul nyambung atau tidak dengan ceritanya, cover bukan milik saya, dan feelnya tergantung imajinasi masing-masing**

 **Panpik yang terbentuk akibat butuh asupan Viktuuri, meski fokusnya nggak terlalu kesana (;-;) dan entah apakah panggilan Yurio & Minami-kun cocok atau tidak. Disini Minami dipanggil nama kecilnya. Yurio manggil Kenjiro "Onii" (ngikut seperti adiknya Alois Trancy dr fandom tetangga)**

 **sekian bacotnya, happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yuri Nikiforov, atau yang biasa dipanggil Yurio –untuk membedakan panggilan dengan ibunda Yuuri, selama belasan tahun hidupnya belum pernah bertemu sang kakak.

"MAMAAA!"

Dan sekalinya bertemu sang kakak langsung dihadiahi tendangan maut.

"JANGAN NEMPEL-NEMPEL MAMA, TUPAI!"

Papa Viktor dan Mama Yuuri seketika panik melihat dua buah hatinya langsung tidak akur di hari pertama mereka bertemu, tidak peduli mereka sedang di bandara. Viktor menahan Yurio yang sepertinya belum puas menyepak sang kakak, sementara Yuuri membantu si sulung bangun dari tanah tempat wajahnya mendarat.

"Kenjiro-kun, kau tak apa-apa? Yurio, dia ini kakakmu tau!" niatnya hendak memarahi, apa daya wajah lembutnya pada si kucing kecil malah mengambil alih.

"Benar, Yurio! Dia kakakmu, bukan bola!" Viktor ikut menengahi.

Yurio mulai melunak, dan mencoba menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang baru ditendangnya adalah saudara yang sedarah dengannya. Saudara yang selama belasan tahun tinggal terpisah dengannya dan kedua orangtua mereka. Memang tidak seharusnya ia menendang sang kakak yang hanya ingin melepas rindu dengan ibunda mereka. Jiwa dewasa Yurio tiba-tiba muncul layaknya gadis yang sudah bisa merelakan mantannya pergi.

"Maaf, Onii," ucap Yurio pelan, sedikit banyak menyesali perbuatannya.

Viktor dan Yuuri yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum haru ala om-om yang baru saja menemukan anjingnya yang hilang. Peri kecil mereka sudah besar rupanya. Bukan karena kesambet sesuatu, kan?

"Ah, ahahaha tidak apa Yurio-chan, aku juga kangen sekali padamu. Terakhir aku melihatmu, kau masih sebesar tasku," Kenjiro tertawa melihat adiknya yang manis sudah hampir setinggi dirinya.

"Baiklah, ayo pulang, katsudon Yuuri sudah menunggu di rumah!" Viktor ikut kegirangan, mulutnya berbentuk hati khas dirinya. "Ken pasti lapar setelah perjalanan jauh."

"Yay! Aku kangen katsudon mama, tidak ada makanan yang mengalahkan kelezatan katsudon mama!" Kenjiro spontan kembali memeluk mamanya erat, terus menempel sampai di depan mobil mereka. Tidak tahu macan yang sudah menyusut menjadi kucing kembali menjadi macan buas yang nyaris melahap papanya sendiri. Yuuri sampai berpikir apakah mereka butuh membeli kandang macan atau rantai pengikat serigala.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kenjiro, si putra sulung keluarga Nikiforov, selama belasan tahun hidupnya menempuh pendidikannya di negara tempat kampung halaman Yuuri. Ia menemani kakek Toshiya dan nenek Hiroko yang harus merelakan putra bungsu mereka dibawa terbang Viktor ke bulan –bukan, Rusia. Ras Asia tercetak kental di perawakan Kenjiro yang lahir di Jepang, bertolak belakang dengan Yurio yang lahir di Rusia dengan perawakan khas Eropa.

Meski sudah lama berpisah, keluarga Nikiforov pernah tinggal seatap di Rusia. Hingga sebelum Kenjiro terbang ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya dan memenuhi kecintaannya pada negeri bunga sakura tersebut. Alasan lainnya mungkin tidak tahan dengan kegarangan adiknya yang selalu terlihat seperti anjing dobberman kalau Kenjiro terlalu nempel dengan Yuuri.

 _Otoutou, itu tidak adil. Kenapa kau selalu menggigitku kalau aku bermanja pada mama, sedangkan papa tidak. Aku, kan, juga kakakmu._

Kira-kira begitulah isi hati seorang Kenjiro.

Dan setelah mengumpulkan niat menghadapi kenyataan bahwa adiknya yang manis seganas kucing garong, Kenjiro kembali ke kehangatan keluarganya di St. Petersburg dan meninggalkan Kyushu.

"Bagaimana, Kenjiro-kun? Sudah bisa membiasakan diri dengan dinginnya musim dingin di Rusia?" Yuuri bertanya khawatir. Saat ini mereka sekeluarga sedang dalam perjalanan ke ice rink terdekat dengan mobil.

"Aku baik-baik saja, mama! Dari kecil aku sudah jarang masuk angin, kan?" Kenjiro berkata riang, tidak ingin membuat mamanya khawatir. "Hei, Yurio-chan, kau juga suka berseluncur, ya?" ia menoleh pada Yurio, agak takut kalau-kalau adiknya sedang dalam mode wanita PMS.

"Aku sudah memulai debut senior, Onii," Yurio tersenyum bangga. Dadanya membusung seolah bangga ia pria tulen dengan dada yang benar-benar rata.

"Wah, hebat. Adikku benar-benar sudah tumbuh besar!" Kenjiro memuji adik manisnya dan tertawa selebar lima jari. "Aku masih ingat ketika aku menuntunmu menginjak rink es pertama kali."

"Benarkah? Aku sudah lupa."

"Yah, waktu itu kau terjatuh dan menangis sambil menggigit leher kakakmu. Padahal kau baru berumur empat tahun dan Yuuri nyaris berpikir kau jelmaan vampir," Viktor yang masih fokus mengemudi ikut deja vu.

"Aku sudah pernah menginjak rink es ketika masih berumur empat tahun?" Yurio bertanya antusias, tidak mengindahkan bahwa dirinya pernah jadi vampir.

"Ya. Hadiah dari kakakmu yang akan meninggalkan kita waktu itu," kali ini Yuuri menoleh dan tersenyum lembut ke jok belakang dimana malaikat dan perinya duduk. Aura keibuannya sedang memancar, bahkan kalau Viktor tidak ingat mereka sedang di dalam mobil pasti sudah diterjangnya sang istri.

Muka Yurio spontan memerah. Kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke jok belakang. Menyadari bahwa kakaknya lah yang mengenalkannya pada dataran es dimana ia bisa berseluncur seindah angsa yang menari di atas danau.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah lama aku tidak berseluncur dengan papa dan mama!" Kenjiro langsung berputar-putar begitu bertemu es dengan sepasang sepatu skatenya, tak peduli apakah itu loop, axel, atau salchow.

Yurio berpikir apakah yang berputar-putar itu benar kakaknya. Usianya memang dua tahun diatas Yurio tapi ia seperti dua tahun dibawahnya. Dan jujur saja Yurio tidak senang si tupai itu suka nempel-nempel induknya. Cukup Viktor saja yang menyusahkan dan bengal luar biasa. Persetan mau dikatai mother-complex, tsundere, atau yandere, pokoknya senggol mama bacok.

CTIK.

Kening Yurio spontan berkedut setelah melihat Kenjiro menarik tangan Yuuri, mengajaknya meluncur bersama. Yurio langsung meluncur dengan kecepatan cahaya, tak peduli pada Viktor yang sempat terbakar terserempet kecepatan meluncurnya.

"MENJAUH DARI MAMAAAA!"

"Gawat, bahaya mama!"

Kenjiro langsung menarik Yuuri menghindari sebuah meteor yang tiba-tiba melesat ke arah mereka. Karena terlalu kuat tarikan Kenjiro, Yuuri berakhir di pelukan anak sulungnya.

"AAKH?!"

Sebelum melesat kembali ke arah kakak dan mamanya, Yurio keburu ditahan Viktor. "Te-tenang dulu, Yuriooo! Kenapa kau jadi seganas ini siiih?!" Victor melolong putus asa. "Bisa-bisa kau juga membahayakan Yuuri lo..."

Ah, benar juga. Yurio langsung menerjang tanpa pikir panjang dan tak terpikirkan mama kesayangannya akan dalam bahaya karena dirinya. Telinga serigala dan ekor yang tadi berdiri tegak kini merunduk memikirkan mamanya yang bisa terluka karena dirinya. Jiwa gadis yang merelakan mantannya pergi bangkit lagi.

"Maaf, mama!"

Yuuri melepas hela lega melihat Viktor berhasil mencegah lesatan Yurio. Ia menoleh pada Kenjiro yang masih berdiri di depannya.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku ingat sedang membuat koreografi untuk Yurio, tapi karena Kenjiro-kun sudah disini, mungkin bisa kuberikan pada Kenjiro-kun saja. Yurio sudah dapat dari Viktor, kan?"

"APAAA?!"

Dan Viktor harus berusaha makin keras lagi sebelum benar-benar ditelan mentah-mentah oleh anaknya sendiri. "Yuuriii~ jangan ditambah-tambahi, bisa-bisa Yurio berubah wujud!"

Mengabaikan lolongan papanya, Kenjiro bertanya dengan polosnya. "Kenapa bidadari seperti mama bisa melahirkan anak siluman seberingas Yurio-chan, sih?"

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuri! on Ice © Kubo Mitsurou**

 **Entah judul nyambung atau tidak dengan ceritanya, cover bukan milik saya, dan feelnya tergantung imajinasi masing-masing**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview, balasan sudah saya kirim lewat PM. Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah memberi inspirasi secara tidak langsung ^^**

 **Dan entah kenapa di chapter ini tiba-tiba ada adegan OtaYuri yang nyempil dikit**

 **sekian bacotnya, happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim dingin masih menyelimuti St. Petersburg, membuat seorang berambut oranye dengan sedikit warna merah di poninya bergelung nyaman di bawah selimut. Sinar matahari yang mengintip di balik jendela bahkan tak mampu menembus selimut tebalnya. Membuatnya semakin merapatkan tubuh menikmati kehangatan dan hendak meneruskan mimpi in–

"KAU PIKIR PAGIMU BAKAL SEDAMAI ITU, HAHH?!"

Mimpi indah dipatahkan oleh sebuah tarikan kasar pada selimut tebalnya. Langsung mengekspos tubuh kecil yang spontan melingkar kedinginan seperti landak yang melindungi dirinya dengan duri.

"Yurio-chan, dingin... Kembalikan selimutku." Kenjiro menggapai-gapai dengan masih setengah terpejam. Setelah merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di tangannya, langsung disambar dan dipeluknya.

Tidak tahu yang dipeluknya justru lebih berbahaya daripada duri landak.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Ken... UWAA LEHERMU BERDARAH!"

Viktor yang juga baru bangun langsung seperti kesurupan melihat darah yang mengucur dari leher anaknya.

"YUURIII! KEN HABIS DIGIGIT VAMPIR!"

"Dan vampir itu adalah anak bungsumu, papa." Ken membalas lemah dengan wajah pucat khas anemia.

"SALAH SENDIRI, MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG MENGIJINKANMU PELUK-PELUK, KAKAK BODOH?!"

Yuuri yang sedari tadi mendengar keributan menghampiri sumber suara.

"Ada apa, sih?! Hari masih juga pagi kok sudah teriak-teriak... KYAAA KENJIRO-KUN KENA SERANGAN VAMPIIR!"

"AKU BUKAN VAMPIR, MAMA! AKU HANYA MENGGIGIT LEHERNYA, BUKAN MEMINUM DARAHNYA!"

.

.

.

[Sedang perbaikan setting akibat lemparan sandal tetangga]

.

.

.

"Mengagetkan saja. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan kalau aku jantungan?" Yuuri menggerutu sambil mengoleskan mentega di rotinya.

"Mencium mama. Mak-maksudnya memberi nafas buatan." –Yurio, rada tsundere.

"Eh? Memberi CPR?" –Kenjiro, malu-malu senang.

"Akan kucangkok jantungku untukmu. Kehidupanmu kehidupanku juga, sayang." –Viktor, kedipan menggoda plus senyum mengundang.

"Jangan repot-repot Viktor, terima kasih. Ini masih pagi kalau ingatanmu belum berkerak."

 _Invitation rejected._

Yurio beranjak setelah menghabiskan roti menteganya. "Aku berangkat, mama."

"Eh? Yurio-chan mau kemana?" tanya Kenjiro, memasukkan potongan roti selainya ke dalam mulut.

"Ada janji latihan pagi dengan Otabek," sebelum pergi, telunjuk diacungkan, menunjuk jelas dan tegas ke arah Kenjiro seorang. "Jangan macam-macam dengan mama selama aku pergi, tupai!"

"Memangnya aku ini tukang cabul?! Yang menggoda mama, kan, papa!"

Tanpa peduli jawaban, Yurio menutup pintu. Meninggalkan kehangatan keluarganya yang makin lengkap dengan kakaknya, membentuk jejak-jejak di atas salju. Hari ini Yurio sengaja menolak jemputan Otabek dengan sepeda motornya. Alasannya, ingin berjalan-jalan di atas serbuk es putih yang tebal menumpuk.

Pikirannya tiba-tiba melayang ke masa lalu. Sedikit banyak ia mulai ingat ketika pertama kali Kenjiro menariknya ke tengah cermin es raksasa yang terlihat begitu berkilau. Sepatu dengan pisau besi dibawahnya sudah dipakai, tinggal melesat ke arena.

 _"Kemarilah, Yurio-chan! Lihat, esnya indah sekali!"_

 _"Esnya dingin, Onii. Lagipula, benda ini membuatku tidak bisa berdiri dengan bebas," Yurio kecil mengangkat sebelah kakinya tidak nyaman, tangannya berpegangan pada Yuuri di pinggir rink._

 _"Kau hanya perlu meluncur, aku akan memegangimu. Lihat, aku berputar seperti boneka balet di dalam kotak musik. Ayo Yurio-chan, kau pasti akan menyukainya!"_

 _"Meluncurlah Yurio!"_

 _"Kau pasti bisa, sayang. Kakakmu akan memberimu pelukan hangat."_

 _Di belakang Yurio kecil, Viktor dan Yuuri ikut menyemangati._

 _Memberanikan diri menginjak es, Yurio tersenyum kecil menikmati dirinya yang tiba-tiba sudah meluncur ke arah Kenjiro._

 _"Bagus begitu, Yurio-chan! Aku akan menangkapmu!"_

 _Iseng, saat Yurio kecil hampir melepas lega dan meraih tangan Kenjiro, Kenjiro malah menarik tangannya hingga membuat Yurio kecil terjatuh mencium es._

 _"Hwaaaaa"_

 _"Ma-maaf, Yurio-chan! Adaw!"_

 _Menyalurkan rasa kesalnya, Yurio menggigit sekenanya, dan tertancap di leher sang kakak._

 _"Kyaa! Viktor, selamatkan Kenjiro-kun dari vampir jadi-jadian itu!"_

 _"Di-dia Yurio, sayang, bukan vampir!"_

Yah, kenangan yang... indah? Mengingatkan Yurio pula pada pagi hari ini. Apa jangan-jangan sebenarnya di dalam dirinya memang bersemayam seekor vampir? Tidak, ah. Hanya leher kakaknya saja yang menggoda untuk digigit, papa dan mama tidak.

"Yuri!"

Dari kejauhan, Yurio dapat melihat Otabek berdiri di dekat tiang lampu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Otabek? Tidak naik sepeda motor?" Yurio bertanya begitu sampai di dekat kawannya.

"Aku juga ingin mencoba berjalan-jalan di atas salju."

Bukannya tersipu, blushing, atau reaksi romantis lainnya yang diberikan Yurio, telinga macannya justru berdiri tegak. Insting hewan Yurio tiba-tiba bangkit.

"Ada apa, Yuri?" Otabek yang peka pun bertanya.

"Aku merasakan tanda bahaya."

"Hah?"

Melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya, Yurio berbalik ke arah rumahnya sambil tangannya menggaet Otabek. Tidak peduli ia meninggalkan jejak di atas salju yang meleleh akibat kecepatan meluncurnya, atau pada Otabek yang terpelanting kesana kemari seperti cacing lunak yang berkibar diterjang badai. Sepeda motor Otabek bahkan kalah cepat.

BRAK.

DUAKK.

Pintu dijeblak kasar, Viktor yang hendak membuka pintu harus terpental menubruk tembok.

"MAMA?!"

Tak peduli Viktor jadi korban, Yurio langsung berlari ke ruang tengah mengikuti instingnya. Dan ia mendapati Kenjiro bergelung manja dipangkuan Yuuri yang menghangatkan diri di kotatsu –dibawa langsung oleh Yuuri dari Jepang.

"Lho, Yurio, kenapa disi–"

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MACAM-MACAM PADA MAMA, TUPAI!" ucapan Yuuri sempurna dipotong.

"Wah, insting Yurio-chan tajam sekali. Tunggu, SIAPA YANG MACAM-MACAM?!"

"YA KAU, TUPAI! LIHAT, AKU SUDAH TAHU KAU MENYEMBUNYIKAN TARINGMU DI BELAKANGKU!"

"EEEH~ TARINGKU SUDAH BEGINI DARI LAHIR! LAGIPULA TARINGKU KAN IMUT, TIDAK SEPERTI TARING PEMANGSA MILIK YURIO-CHAN!"

"BERANINYA TARING YANG LUCU SEPERTI KUCING INI DIBILANG PEMANGSA!"

"MANA ADA KUCING SEBERINGAS DIRIMU! YANG ADA SILUMAN KUCING!"

"SILUMAN JUGA GAK APA YANG PENTING KUCING!"

"GYAA MAMA KENAPA NGELAHIRIN SILUMAN, SIH?!"

"APA KATAMU, TUPAI?!"

Namun suara kegaduhan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi rintihan. Yuuri juga manusia. Sakit di mata lihat capslock jebol. Dicubitnya kedua pipi buah hatinya. Sampai pipi keduanya memerah, Yuuri baru melepas cubitannya.

"KALIAN BERISIK!" Yuuri jadi terbawa emosi.

"Wah, wah, sekarang kalian mau membuat Yuuri berubah jadi siluman juga?"

Viktor, korban setrong yang sudah bangkit lagi, yang sedari tadi melihat pertunjukkan kedua anaknya yang beradu mulut sekarang peluk-peluk Yuuri dari belakang. Bermaksud menenangkan, sambil curi-curi dikitlah.

"Viktor?" Tatapan tajam langsung dilemparkan.

"Ya, sayang." Bagai anjing yang diberi tulang, Viktor langsung duduk manis dengan mulut terbungkam tapi senyum manisnya masih tersungging. Ia siap kalau diberi hukuman. Masa anaknya terus, sih, yang diperhatiin? Viktor, kan, juga mau. Dibilang masokis pun ia rela.

"Kau mau siluman ini tidak memberimu jatah?"

He?

"Jangaaan, kau bukan siluman, kau bidadariku yang paling cantik, sayangku, maafkan aku."

Viktor disinyalir suami takut istri. Bukan takut istri, sih. Takut jatah tidak diberi. Hukuman apapun akan diterimanya asalkan jangan jatah harian yang dipertaruhkan. Sial, Yuuri tahu sekali kelemahannya. Benar-benar istri yang tangguh.

Sepertinya ini bukan saatnya memuji sang istri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, teman Yurio masih menunggu di ruang tamu. Karena Yurio membiarkannya berdiri di luar, jadi aku menyuruhnya masuk."

"Ah, Otabek!" Sambil memegang sebelah pipinya yang terasa melar, Yurio kembali berlari ke ruang tamu. Kali ini ia berlari dengan kecepatan normal.

Mengabaikan sang anak yang datang tak dijemput pulang tak diantar, Viktor bertanya pada Yuuri. "Kau ngidam apa, sih, waktu hamil Yurio? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan saat 'melakukannya' waktu itu?"

Sementara Kenjiro masih sibuk mengelus pipinya yang kini berat sebelah.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
